1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for pattern selection in an image processing system which reads out an image of characters and an image of designs drawn on a layout pasteboard (blockcopy pasteboard, rough design sheet or the like) to carry out a layout-designed output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore desirable to provide an image processing system for typographers who require high quality printed matter in which characters, designs or the like are consolidated as a whole for editing the same. Notwithstanding, such system has not been proposed but is less capable and practical in use even if it is available.
Particularly, among others, a desk top publishing art has been gradually realized in a manner of description such as a Postscript and the like, but is still less capable and efficient of an image art. System for typographers has been of course, available but is insufficient in handling (input, display, storage, processing, edition, and output and the like) data in bulk and at a high speed. This is because that data consisting of information on characters and images is too much to be synthetically processed by a description language and a central processing unit (CPU; software), thus exhibiting a poor performance. In the case of outputting only code data for preparing a block copy for printing, it is necessary to convert the code data to bit map data for each character and further to in advance develop it to the bit map data every some rasters. In the case of outputting only the bit map data, the whole or a part of the output image is stored in a temporary buffer and then transferred to an output unit. However, in order to reduce the memory capacity of the above buffer, the output unit awaits during the time when the output image is stored in the buffer.
However, the apparatus described above can not simultaneously output characters and pictures layout-designed and has a defect that it needs much time to realize even if the apparatus can in advance carry out a layout of the character bit map in the buffer which outputs the bit map. Alternatively, the apparatus outputs the characters and the pictures separately on different papers or photographic films, respectively, therefore an operator have had to patche on the paper or photographic film. Under these situations, it takes much time due to the repetition work such as exposure or printing, and photo-sensitive materials intermediately produced are wasted.
Further, in order that patterns may be indicated and selected on the display image by means of a pointing device such as a mouse or the like, there is generally used a method by which an intersection is to be sought between the costituent line segments of a pattern and a region including a permissible error range, having an indicated point as a center (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 249269/1988). This method, however, tends to allow patterns considerably far from the indicated point to be candidates for selection, thus exhibiting a difficulty in selection a pattern to be indicated effectively in a short period of time.